This invention relates to a saw guide apparatus for hand held power tools, with the apparatus specifically constructed to prevent distortion of the guide bar during use and further designed to employ a saw base pad constructed of a material different than the guide bar which has been specifically selected to reduce sliding friction between the guide bar and the saw base pad.
There have been various types of guide apparatuses for power tools having blades such as circular saws, sabre saws, and to a certain extent, even routers. Typically such units utilize a straight edge guide which is some sort of channel member and a carrier shoe adapted to fit over the channel member and attach to the power saw itself.
While such units have met with some degree of success in the marketplace, most of the units have certain inherent difficulties. Many of those employ very complex mechanical structures which virtually price them out of reach in terms of meeting the consumer demand for such saw guide devices. In addition, many of those which employ a guide bar comprised of a channel shaped U-bracket or the like as the saw guide bar, are subject to easy distortion of the guide bar itself during use. Of course, if the guide bar is distorted, correspondingly any cuts which are made will also be not true since the straightness of the cut is directly dependent upon the true straightness of the guide bar itself. Additionally, many of the prior art structures employ complex carrier shoes which are attached to the base of the power hand tool, with the carrier shoe designed to fit over the guide bar. Such carrier shoes are cumbersome, often complex in structure, and in most instances are made of metal. The result is that the carrier shoe will not smoothly slide along the guide bar and any distortion of the guide bar or the carrier shoe will render the unit virtually useless.
Accordingly, applicant has designed a saw guide which is designed to overcome the above enumerated deficiencies of the prior art devices.
One object of applicant's invention is to provide a saw guide which is very simple in structure, and which can be sold at a very economically low price.
Another object of applicant's invention is to provide a saw guide device which employs a solid steel guide bar which can be conveniently made from cold rolled steel and which is not subject to easy distortion from application of pressure over extended periods of use.
Yet another object of applicant's invention is to provide a saw base pad which is constructed of a material different from the material of the solid saw guide bar with the material selected to reduce sliding friction between the guide bar and the base pad so that the base pad when attached to the power hand tool will allow the tool to easily slide along the guide bar.
Yet another object of applicant's invention is to provide an inexpensive saw base pad which can be attached to a power tool by pressure sensitive adhesive strips.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive lightweight guide pad, which can be conveniently adapted for use with a variety of different powered hand tools, including sabre saws, circular saws, routers and the like.
The method and means of accomplishing this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.